Abnormal
by Akabara Hikari
Summary: Ch. 3 updated! All chapter edited! Percuma saja, Naruto - Eh? Kenapa? - Percuma saja kalau ingin segera menangkap pelakunya tapi petunjuknya belum ketemu! R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Abnormal by Akabara Hikari

2009

_Musim semi akhirnya datang lagi._

_Banyak hal yang berawal di musim ini._

_Mentari dengan sinarnya kembali menghangatkan bumi._

_Hewan-hewan tak segan lagi untuk bermain berkejaran di luar sana._

_Sakura bertaburan di sana-sini._

_Bunga-bunga lain pun mulai bermekaran._

_Musim semi, indah._

_Musim penuh warna._

_Musim yang hadir menggantikan musim dingin tak berwarna yang hanya menyisakan kepedihan._

_Musim semi, ceria._

_Penuh kehangatan._

_Penuh cinta._

_Musim semi, musim di mana kehidupan baru dimulai._

-

_Begitu pula dengan kami._

_Lima orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, dari sekolah yang berbeda, dan dengan keahlian yang saling mendukung disatukan setelah melalui tes-tes yang kami anggap konyol yang terselip dalam sebuah kegiatan bernama Summer Camp di Suna 5 tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih SMA._

_Musim semi tahun berikutnya, kami mulai bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh organisasi._

_Sebuah organisasi yang membantu polisi dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus_ _aneh menurut mereka._

-

_Abnormal._

_Adakah kesan bahwa abnormal itu cacat?_

_Awalnya kami juga berpikir seperti itu._

_Abnormal bisa diartikan tidak normal._

_Tidak normal itu bisa kurang atau lebih dari normal, bukan?_

_Kamilah yang lebih._

_Luar biasa._

_Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan organisasi._

_Karena keabnormalan, kami spesial._

_Karena keabnormalan, kamilah orang-orang terpilih._

-

_Percaya atau tidak,_

_Kebetulan atau disengaja,_

_Takdir atau rekayasa,_

_Sekarang kami melanjutkan sekolah di universitas yang sama._

_Tetapi jurusan yang kami pilih berbeda._

_Kami semua sedang menjalani tahun __terakhir__._

-

_Who are we?_

-

**ABNORMAL**

A Naruto Fanfiction

-

**Chapter I**

**-**

**.Yamanaka Ino.**

-Sebuah _Porcshe_ berwarna hitam melaju melintasi jalanan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kelopak sakura yang berguguran.-

"Musim semi itu memang indah ya?" tanyaku pada supir yang ada di depanku. Matanya tak lepas memandangi jalanan melalui jendela di sampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja Nona. Terlebih sakura hanya ada di musim ini," jawab sang supir berkacamata hitam itu.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ayah bilang hari ini beliau mempekerjakan supir baru. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata masih muda," komentarku sekenanya.

"Jangan memuji begitu, Nona. Siapapun bisa saja jadi supir, bukan?"

Aku tertawa kecil lagi.

"Oh, ya. Tadi, siapa namamu? Aku tidak mendengarkan ayah ketika memperkenalkanmu."

"Shino Aburame. Panggil saja Shino," jawab sang supir baru itu dengan sopan.

"Ah, Shino-san. Kalau begitu, semoga kau akan senang bekerja untuk kami,"

"Oh, itu pasti!" katanya dengan sangat yakin sambil mengacungkan jempol kirinya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Supir yang unik, pikirku.

"Sudah sampai, Nona."

"Arigatou. Kau boleh pulang sekarang dan tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku,, ok?"

"Tapi Nona, Tuan…"

"Nanti aku yang bilang pada ayah deh."

Supir itu kembali mengacungkan jempol kirinya.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

_Blamm!!_

Aku keluar dari _Porcshe_ dan menutup pintunya itu tanpa bantuan supirnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Di hadapanku berdiri kokoh gedung-gedung yang jauh dari kesan , siapa sangka kalau ternyata banyak orang-orang yang merasa jenuh setelah masuk ke sana? Gedung-gedung itu masih terletak dalam satu tatanan, KoDai, Konoha Daigaku. Tempat berkembangnya ilmu-ilmu pengetahuan dan berbagai macam penelitian dilakukan. Sudah terkenal sejak lama. Banyak orang dari berbagai penjuru melanjutkan sekolah di sana.

"Sepatu boot, blazer ungu," Aku mendengar ada yang menyebutkan ciri-ciriku saat itu.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari orang yang sedang mengomentari pakaian yang kupakai hari itu.

"Dan juga, kacamata hitam. Hn. Boleh juga. Kau terlihat manis hari ini, Ino."

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku masih ragu, apa benar orang yang di depanku adalah Sasuke-kun yang kukenal.

"Ya, walaupun kau tidak pernah mau mengubah gaya rambutmu, kuncir kuda," orang itu, Sasuke-kun, terus melangkah mendekatiku yang masih keheranan.

"Hei!" Sasuke-kun berusaha mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata dengan lambaian di depan wajahku.

"Ah, _gomen ne_, Sasuke-kun," Aku menjadi agak salah tingkah. "Apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa? Semua orang bisa berubah kan?"

"Iya, tapi…" Ah, lagi-lagi musim semi membawa berkah. Musim pembawa perubahan.

"Kau kuliah pagi atau siang?" tanyanya.

"Pagi."

"Gedung kita besebrangan, kan? Ayo cepat," ajaknya.

"I-iya…"Dia itu, masih sama. Selalu tepat waktu_._

Aku dan Sasuke-kun berjalan beriringan menuju gedung kuliah masing.

Walaupun tadi Sasuke-kun bilang begitu. Tetap saja aku masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Sasuke-kun yang menurutku aneh pagi ini. Secara, seorang Sasuke-kun yang kukenal tidak hanya enggan mengomentari seseorang tetapi juga enggan memuji orang. Menjaga _image_? Mungkin. Uchiha memang seperti itu. Tak bisa benar-benar ditebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Atau memang ada sesuatu yang telah menghantam kepalanya ketika ia bangun tidur?

"Hei, Ino!" Aku mendengar Sasuke-kun memanggilku. Segera kutolehkan wajahku ke samping. Namun, tak ada Sasuke-kun di sana. Aku pun langsung melihat ke belakang.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku lalu memamerkan cengirannya ketika melihat Sasuke-kun berhenti agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Gedung kuliahmu itu, kan?" Sasuke-kun menanyakan pertanyaan mengetes sambil menunjuk gedung di samping kanannya.

"I-iya." Dengan malu dan merasa aku bodoh sekali, kuhampiri Sasuke-kun.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi terus ke depan, eh?" Sasuke-kun bertanya setelah melempar senyum mengejeknya yang khas.

"I-itu…"

"Yo! Ohayou Ino," terdengar ada yang menyapanya dari belakang.

Kami berdua pun menoleh.

"Ohayou, Gaara," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Tch!" Sasuke-kun mendengus kesal.

"Oh! Ternyata ada Tuan Jenius juga. Maaf tak lihat. Yo! Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke memasang tampang sebal.

"Ano…"

"Hn?" sahut mereka kompak.

"Aku duluan ya?"

Gaara juga Sasuke-kun menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkanku meninggalkan mereka.

Sambil terus berjalan, Aku masih bisa mendengar Gaara mengajak Sasuke-kun menuju gedung megah di seberang gedung kuliahku.

-)()(-

**.Normal mode.**

"Ayo, bangun!!! Dasar pemalas!"

Seorang lelaki berambut jabrik kuning yang tampak membelakangi Ino terlihat sedang susah payah membangunkan temannya yang tertidur –atau memang tidur?- di bangku panjang di depan gedung yang akan Ino masuki.

Lelaki itu terus saja menarik-narik salah satu tangan temannya. Sayang sekali, temannya itu rupanya tidak peduli.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Tas yang ukurannya tidak besar yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya, dicangklongkan ke bahunya. Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa sih, kalian???!!" tanyanya dengan nada agak tinggi. "Ini kan masih pagi. Tolong-jangan-buat-keributan."

Mendengar suara Ino, pria berambut kuning tadi terlonjak kaget sedangkan yang satunya masih tetap tidur.

"I-ino… Jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu donk. Bisa jantungan tahu!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini sih, Naruto, Shikamaru?"

"Itu. Itu." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Oh, si pemalas itu tidak mau bangun, ya?"

"Um." Naruto mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar," Ino kemudian merogoh isi tasnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya melemparkan pandangan –apa-sih-yang-ingin-kau-tunjukkan- padanya.

Sepertinya Ino sudah menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Terliha jelas dari senyum di wajahnya. Senyum iblis, pikir Naruto.

"Minggir!" usir Ino pada Naruto.

Naruto yang masih bingung menuruti saja kata-kata Ino.

_Slapp!!_

"!!!!! Banguuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino membangunkan Shikamaru dengan megaphone -TOA- yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tasnya itu.

Alhasil, Shikamaru terbangun dengan gelagapan, Naruto berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya, orang-orang di sekitar gedung itu menjerit-jerit tak jelas. Gaara dan Sasuke yang hampir menginjakkan kaki mereka di tangga di dalam gedung mereka, menjerit dalam hati "INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Kita kembali pada Shikamaru.

"Ah. Tadi itu apa? Alarm hapemu, Naruto?" Shikamaru yang masih belum benar-benar sadar bertanya seperti itu sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali, menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Naruto menelan ludah dan melempar pandangan –kau-mengerikan- pada Ino.

"Ino!!!! Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu dong. Kau tidak sadar kalau semua orang terkena imbasnya, hah?!" protes Naruto. "Lihat mereka tuh!"

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya orang-orang duduk sembarangan di jalanan sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Oh. Aku tak sengaja," kata Ino dengan watados-nya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi. Matanya masih terlihat ngantuk.

"Ini kan gara-gara orang ini, Naruto" tangan Ino menunjuk Shikamaru. "Sembarangan saja tidur di sini. Kalau mau tidur di sana saja tuh," Ino menunjuk gedung berlantai 7 di sebelah gedungnya. "Itu kan tempat kalian," kata Ino sewot.

"Iya, bu. Iya," Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ayo, Shika! Kita cabut."

"Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…"

-)()(-

**.Yamanaka Ino.**

_Drrttt… Drrttt… Drrttt_

Baru saja aku keluar dari toilet, aku merasakan ponsel yang sedang dikantonginya bergetar.

_Drrttt… Drrttt… Drrttt_

Telepon.

Aku lantas melihat _display_ ponselku.

_Answer or Go To Hell_

Tanganku bergetar setelah kubaca tulisan itu.

_Drrttt… Drrttt… Drrttt_

Aku menelan ludah. Kenapa baru sekarang lagi sih? Siang-siang pula.

_Klik__!_ Walau agak ragu, kutekan tombol hijau di ponselnya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

Aku lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama pada apa yang orang itu bicarakan.

"Aku mengerti," kataku tegas sebelum kututup teleponnya.

Segera kutekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi siapa saja yang terkait dengan telepon tadi.

"Bunderan KoDai. Kita harus ke sana sekarang juga!"

-)()(-

**.Normal mode.**

_Bunderan KoDai_

Lima orang berlarian dari 3 arah yang berbeda menuju jantung KoDai itu, sebuah bunderan yang memiliki kolam serta air mancur di atasnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara, Naruto dam Shikamaru, Ino sendiri.

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_

Tidak ada yang tersengal-sengal napasnya kecuali Ino.

"Ino, memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"_Answer_… _or_… _go_… _to_… _hell_…" jawab Ino dengan terbata-bata.

Naruto kemudian memandang Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Eh????" Naruto berlebihan. "Itu artinya kita akan mendapat misi bersama-sama lagi kan? Yeah! Yeah!" lanjutnya bersemangat.

Sasuke dan Gaara sedikit menaikkan alis mereka melihat tingkah Naruto.

"_Mendokusei_ (Merepotkan)," celetuk Shikamaru.

Ino sudah mulai bisa mengatur napasnya lagi. "Naruto benar, tapi masalahnya…"

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Bagaimana kita ke sana? Biasanya kan naik _Porcshe_-ku. Aku menyesal tak mau dijemput hari ini."

"Biasanya?" Sasuke tak yakin dengan perkataan itu. "Itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Iya. Iya. Terserah. Jadi, bagaimana kita akan ke sana?"

"Kau tenang saja, Ino," Naruto mengerlingkan matanya pada Sasuke. "_Temeeeee_…."

"Hn. Baiklah. Terpaksa kalian aku izinkan menumpang di mobilku." kata Sasuke setengah tak ikhlas.

"Yeah!!" Ino dan Naruto kegirangan berdua.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita ke mobil Sasuke. Dasar orang-orang yang merepotkan."

Mereka pun menuju tempat di mana mobil Sasuke diparkir.

"Jadi, yang mana mobilmu, Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

Pertanyaan Ino dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan menunjuk sebuah BMW berwarna silver. Masih baru nampaknya.

Ketika mereka semua hendak memasuki BMW silver itu, sebuah klakson mobil terdengar dari mobil parkir tepat di sebelah mobil Sasuke.

"Eh? Porcshe hitam?" Sepertinya Ino mengenali mobil itu.

Jendela _Porcshe_ hitam itu terbuka perlahan. Terlihat oleh mereka semua seseorang memakai kacamata hitam tersenyum pada mereka.

"Silahkan, Nona." tawarnya pada Ino.

"Shino?"

Orang itu lalu mengacungkan jempol kirinya pada mereka.

"Dia itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Supir baruku," jawab Ino. "Hei, Shino. Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku. Tapi, sekarang karena sudah terlanjur begini, Naruto, Shikamaru, kalian naik mobilku saja. Biar Gaara saja yang ikut Sasuke."

Semuanya mengangguk menuruti 'perintah' Ino.

-)()(-

_Di sebuah ruangan, entah di mana_

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, eh?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi di kursi putarnya. Dari suaranya, sangat jelas kalau dia laki-laki.

"Itu tidak penting, kan? Jelaskan saja apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tidak usah berbelit-belit," protes pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu.

"Teme, jaga mulutmu," bisik temannya di sebelah.

"Kau dari dulu tidak berubah ya, Sasuke?" tanya pria misterius itu kemudian. "Baiklah. Itu tidak penting. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Kalian tahu kan kasus hilangnya orang-orang secara tak wajar akhir-akhir ini? Aku ingin kalian menangkapnya."

"Bukankah tersangkanya masih tidak jelas?" tanya Gaara.

"Memang. Tapi pasukan rahasia organisasi telah kuperintahkan untuk menyelidikinya. Dari hasil penyelidikan itu, mereka pasti melihat seorang wanita dengan gelagat mencurigakan di sekitar TKP. Beberapa fotonya dapat kalian lihat di meja yang ada di depan kalian berlima."

Mereka berlima pun mendekati meja di depannya. Naruto hampir saja menyentuh foto itu jika pria misterius itu tidak mencegahnya.

"Kubilang lihat kan? Bukan sentuh."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Kau saja membelakangi kami."

"Sopanlah sedikit, Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga aku _taichou_ kalian." Pria itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, wajar kan kalau Naruto bertanya begitu? Sejak awal kami dipekerjakan, kami tidak pernah tahu wajahmu." kata Shikamaru.

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Mereka memang tak pernah melihat siapa _taichou_ (ketua) mereka, siapa yang memberikan misi pada mereka. Namun, mengapa baru dipertanyakan sekarang?

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya, Shikamaru. Perhatikan saja foto itu. Disampingnya ada _flashsdisk_ kan? Di dalamnya ada sedikit data tentang wanita itu."

Mereka berlima kemudian menatap jeli foto yang ada di depan mereka. Seorang wanita, usianya sekitar 20 tahunan. Rambut merahnya dikedepankan menutupi dadanya. Mata hitamnya ditutupi oleh kacamata.

"Ini pelakunya?" tanya Ino tak yakin.

"Entahlah. Karena masih membingungkan, aku menyuruh kalian untuk menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Ingat, hidup-hidup," katanya dengan penekanan pada kata 'hidup-hidup'. "Oh ya, ini misi kedua kalian kan setelah sekian lama? Selama ini kalian hanya mengerjakan misi 2 orang 2 orang. Ya, kecuali Gaara yang sendiri. Dan biasanya yang memimpin adalah Shikamaru. Sasuke, kali ini kuserahkan padamu."

"Hn. _Wakatta_(mengerti)."

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, kalian boleh pergi. Setelah kalian pergi, kalian tak berhak menanyakan apa-apa lagi padaku atau pada organisasi. Ya, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu itu. Aku ingatkan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Perlahan saja. Jangan sampai ada interfensi dari pihak kepolisian. Ok?"

"Ya."

**Tsudzuku**

-

Author akhirnya bisa bernapas lega lagi setelah menyelesaikan chapter awal fic-nya ini. Ya, walaupun saya rasa cerita ini, ah! Ga banget, hehe.

Ada yang keganjilan-keganjilan? -banyak-Yang mana aja ya?

Oh, iya. Adakah yang menanyakan Sakura?

Sekali-kali tidak dimunculkan nggak apa-apa kan? Wohoho.

Minna-san, review yaks? Wasurenaide alias jangan lupa. Ok? Ok?

Review anda sangat berharga *ketawa gaje*, kritik dan saran juga nggak apa-apa. Tapi yang manis-manis aja iia, nggak pengen yang pedas. Hehe. *dilempar tomat*

Kalau saya buka lowongan OC, adakah yang berminat?? *Readers mikir2*

-

Arigatou Gozaimashita ne.

Hikari Akabara ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Balesan yang gag log-in :

RiKaDa AoBaRa : Iya. Iya. Sudah kuedit ko. ^^

-

**ABNORMAL**

A Naruto Fanfiction

-

**Chapter I****I**

**-**

**.Uchiha Sasuke.**

Jalanan di sekitar gedung-gedung di KoDai dipenuhi kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang siang menjelang sore itu. Banyak di antara mereka yang sudah tak ada lagi jadwal kuliah. Hah.. Untuk apa aku pedulikan itu? Tidak penting.

Saat itu, aku duduk sendiri di bangku di bawah pohon sakura. Mata _onyx_ku terfokus ke arah selembar foto yang sedang kupegang.

Hyuuga Hinata, mungkinkah dia?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hn. _Wakatta_."

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, kalian boleh pergi. Setelah kalian pergi, kalian tak berhak menanyakan apa-apa lagi padaku atau pada organisasi. Ya, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu itu. Aku ingatkan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Perlahan saja. Jangan sampai ada interfensi dari pihak kepolisian. Ok?"

"Ya."

Kami berlima membalikkan badan, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sebentar." Suara pria itu terdengar lagi saat kami hampir mencapai pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Konoha Daigaku. Jangan lengah jika di sana."

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya, eh?

Arrrghhh… Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdecit sakit. Tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang. Aku mulai panik. Aku melihat sekitar, untung tak ada orang yang memperhatikan. Wajahku mulai memanas, seperti akan meleleh. Punggungku dan kakiku pun demikian.

Tch! Kenapa harus sekarang??!! Segera kurapikan barang-barangku dan berjalan tenang seolah tak ada apa-apa agar aku tidak dipandang mencurigakan oleh orang-orang yang kulewati. Satu tujuanku, toilet!

"Sasuke??" Seorang berambut merah itu memergokiku namun aku tak peduli. Langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sehingga terkesan seperti orang yang sedang kebelet. Bodoh memang, tapi bagaimana lagi? Tapi mata hijau tadi seolah tau apa yang terjadi.

Aku berusaha menahan sakit tanpa suara di kamar mandi. Setengah wajahku sudah menjadi seperti kakek-kakek, keriput. Punggungku jadi bongkok. Kuubek-ubek tasku mencari itu. Sebuah suntikkan berisi obat pemulih. Kusuntikkan cairan itu dengan segera pada lenganku. Sedikit ada asap yang keluar, lalu tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Syukurlah. Aku merasa lebih baik. Kau tahu? Selama ini, tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku sering mengalami hal seperti ini, termasuk orang tuaku sendiri. Semua ini terjadi sejak aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dokter yang menanganiku dari dulu hanya satu orang.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian mencuci wajahku dengan air dari wastafel. Kupandang pantulan wajahku di cermin. Lega. Bersyukur karena wajahku sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Gaa-Gaara??!" Pekikku cemas. "Sedang apa kau di depan pintu toilet ini?"

"Menunggumu." Jawabnya datar dan singkat.

"Hn?"

"Cepat ikut aku!" Perintahnya.

Walaupun aku tak mengerti ke mana ia akan dibawa saat itu, aku menuruti perintah Gaara. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting. Menyangkut kasuskah? –Sasuke? Penurut?-

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di depan laboratorium. "Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar."

Gaara membuka pintu laboratorium dan kami berdua pun memasuki laboratorium tersebut.

Gaara duduk di hadapanku.

"_Abnormal_." Kata Gaara pelan.

"Hn?" Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Tadi kau baru saja menyuntikkan sejenis cairan di tubuhmu kan?" Kata-kata Gaara terasa menohok jantungku. Tepat!

"Kau… Dari mana.."

"Lalu, apa yang menanganimu itu Dokter Kabuto?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ternyata benar, kau sama ya denganku." Gaara berkata seolah mengetahui semuanya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia juga...

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Elakku.

"Kau mengerti. Kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Diam-diam aku memata-matai Kabuto dan mencari info tentangnya. Ternyata, dia orang organisasi. Aku pernah sekali melihat dokumen pribadinya. Ada 5 nama tertulis. Aku, kau, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Ino. Di dokumen itu juga tertulis bahwa kita bukan manusia. Bukan manusia pada umumnya maksudku. _Abnormal_, kata mereka."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Gaara. Gaara berhenti sejenak lalu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kita ini mutan. Makhluk mutasi hasil percobaan rekayasa genetika. Aku juga lihat sebuah foto orang-orang memakai jas lab. Lima orang diantara mereka menggendong bayi. Mungkin itu kita. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa mengenali siapa orang-orang berjas lab itu. Wajah sampai bahu mereka ditutupi dengan spidol pemanen hitam. Sepertinya disengaja. Mungkin percobaan itu bersifat rahasia. Ya, baru mungkin." Gaara mengakhiri perkataannya dengan satu helaan napas panjang.

"Hebat juga kau." Hah? Dia sudah sejauh itu rupanya. "Kurasa mereka punya tujuan untuk ini"

"Sudah jelas kan? Mereka ingin menciptakan manusia yang lebih dari yang lain. Contoh yang mudah adalah kau, Sasuke. Matamu itu bisa tahu akan ada serangan, bisa tahu orang itu akan melakukan apa, 3 sampai 5 detik sebelumnya, kan?" Gaara menyeringai.

Aku balas seringaiannya. "Ternyata kau termasuk orang yang peka ya?"

"Hn? Baru tahu? Jangan kira aku sama denganmu, Sasuke. Kau kan tidak peka."

Baru saja aku akan bertanya, mahasiswa yang kuakui berotak cemerlang itu sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Soal Ino, Shikamaru, dan Naruto aku belum tahu. Belum ada tanda-tanda yang kulihat. Aku tahu kelebihanmu itu karena memang aku lebih sering bertemu denganmu daripada mereka."

"Hn."

"…"

"Kita jadi punya dua kasus jadinya."

"Kau benar."

Kami berdua tersenyum penuh seringaian.

_Krakkkk! Pluk!_

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh di belakang Gaara. "Sasuke, kenapa tangan tengkorak itu bisa putus?" Tanya Gaara konyol.

"Terkejut karena ia sadar wajahmu lebih seram dari setan manapun."

-)()(-

**.****Yamanaka Ino.**

Kurenai-senpai sebagai asisten lab masih bercuap-cuap menjelaskan tentang bahan-bahan untuk membuat obat-obatan untuk praktek minggu depan. Membosankan. Kupandang sahabatku, Hinata, yang duduknya agak jauh di sampingku.

Masa iya Hinata? Tidak mungkin dia kan? Tapi… Kenapa fotonya ada di sana? Kenapa?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Di rumah Sasuke…

"Hei, Teme! Ayo jejerkan foto-foto itu di meja ini!" Naruto menunjuk ke meja bundar besar di depannya. "Mungkin saja ada yang aku kenal! Wahahaha~"

"Kau berisik, Dobe!" Sasuke lalu meletakkan satu per satu foto yang ia pegang.

Pertama, wanita yang berambut merah itu (yang dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya itu loh..). Kedua, wanita berambut biru langit cerah sepunggung, matanya berwarna merah. Ketiga, wanita berambut hitam memakai bando di rambutnya, matanya berwarna ungu. Keempat, mata coklat, rambut coklat pendek poninya dijepit. Kelima, wanita berambut hitam pendek, mata hitam, terkesan tomboy. Setelah itu, Sasuke diam sesaat.

"_Nanika attan no_ (Ada apa), Sasuke?" Tanyaku heran.

"_Iya da_. Mungkin cuma perasaanku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Gaya bicaramu seolah kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan, Teme!" Ejekan Naruto berbuah _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Letakkan foto terakhir itu di meja, Sasuke." Timpal Shikamaru.

Sasuke meletakkan foto itu perlahan. Ia terlihat ragu. Foto itu sampai di atas meja dengan tangan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Arggghhh… Singkirkan tanganmu! Aku juga kan ingin lihat!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dari atas foto itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan tangannya.

"Minggir!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Tangan Sasuke berhasil dilepaskan.

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto hanya bengong tak percaya melihat foto itu. Begitu juga denganku. Mataku melebar.

"I-ini kan…" Gumam Naruto.

"Hinata?!" Pekikku.

"Aku tak mau memperlihatkan karena aku takut kalian mati berdiri, Naruto, Ino." Ujar Sasuke.

_Brukkkk!!!!_

Naruto memukul meja. Frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata adalah gadis yang diam-diam (baca : yang tau cuma Ino, Shika, Sasu, Gaa.) Naruto sukai sekaligus sahabat terdekatku. Aku hanya bisa menggigit jari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei. Hei. Kalian tak perlu begitu saking _shock_-nya. Merepotkan." Shikamaru berniat menghibur,

"Belum tentu Hinata kan? Mungkin saja dia hanya lewat kan? Gaara, keluarkan notebook-mu. Periksa data di _flashdis__k_ ini." Sasuke melemparkan flashdisk itu dan Gaara menangkapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara membalikkan _notebook_-nya untuk dperlihatkan pada keempat temannya.

"Lihat. Foto ini cocok dengan foto yang kau letakkan di meja, Sasuke. Mereka adalah korban pembunuhan dan mayatnya hilang entah ke mana. Tapi, tak ada Hinata di sini."

"Hn. Kau benar."

Kulihat foto di _notebook_ Gaara dan membaca tulisan dibawahnya. Letak foto itu berurutan sama seperti yang Sasuke letakkan di atas meja. "Akarui Hazuki dibunuh tanggal 4 Januari, Miura Asuka 14 Februari, Kurosawa Suzura 24 Februari, Nakamura Hyuuzu 4 Maret, Kawashima Ayumi 14 Maret. Eh? Kenapa semuanya mengandung angka 4??"

"4, _shi_, _shinu_(mati). Bisa begitu kan?" Tanya Shika malas.

"Bisa saja. Maksudnya hari yang cocok utuk kematian kan?" Timpal Gaara.

"Tunggu. Tunggu." Sela Naruto. Sepertinya frustasinya sudah berkurang. "Dibelakang foto ini ada tulisan. Akarui Hazuki terlihat mencurigakan di TKP pada tanggal 14 Februari, Miura Asuka 24 Februari, dan Kurosawa Suzura 4 Maret, Nakamura Hyuuzu 14 Maret, dan Hinata 24 Maret, tiga hari yang lalu."

"Eh? Jadi, orang-orang ini terbunuh lalu muncul 10 hari kemudian saat ada pembunuhan lagi?? Kenapa Hinata muncul? Dia kan tidak dibunuh. Bukankah yang seharusnya muncul waktu tanggal 24 Maret itu Kawashima Ayumi. Kenapa bukan dia???!!!" Ino heboh sendiri.

"Tunggu. Menurut data, tak ada pembunuhan pada tanggal 24 Maret. Benar juga, kalau tidak ada pembunuhan di hari itu kenapa ada foto Hinata? Sosok Kawashima Ayumi pasti akan muncul, errr- atau dimunculkan pada kasus pembunuhan selanjutnya." Sasuke beragumen.

"Membingungkan. Pembunuhan berturut-turut terjadi pada tanggal berangka 4 sampai 5 kali. Polisi pasti memprediksi akan ada lagi pembunuhan di tanggal 24. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Hmmm… Apa pembunuh itu sengaja mengganti jadwal membunuh untuk mengecoh polisi?" Gaara menimpali.

"Bisa jadi. Lalu, mungkin saja Hinata-lah korban selanjutnya. Orang yang harus dibunuh di tanggal 24. Entah apa alasannya, ia tidak jadi dibunuh. Buktinya, orang-orang yang ada di foto itu sudah mati semua kecuali Hinata."

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Tanpa kusadari, Kurenai-senpai sudah keluar sejak tadi.

"Ino-chan???" Jika saja Hinata tidak menyadarkanku dengan lambaian tangannya itu, aku pasti masih terjebak dalam alam pikiranku sendiri.

"Hi-hinata???!!! Ah, kau mengegetkanku saja!" Kataku agak sewot.

"Go-gomen ne, Ino-chan..." Hinata memainkan jarinya.

Aku merasa bersalah telah membentaknya. "Aku harusnya yang minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata." Aku terkekeh.

Maaf ya Hinata. Aku jadi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, "Ino-chan. _Gomen ne_. Kurasa aku harus duluan. Dan lagi pula ada telepon yang harus kuangkat. _Jaa_, Ino-chan."

Hinata segera meninggalkanku dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Hinata kenapa ya? Sejak tadi pagi ia menghindar dariku kalau ada telepon. Biasanya sih tidak. Apa itu telepon dari orang penting? Siapa? Pacarnya? Masa sih dia tidak cerita-cerita? Biasanya hal-hal kecilpun ia ceritakan.

Ah! Jangan berpikir macam-macam Ino, tugasmu hanyalah memata-matai Hinata semampumu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tenang. Kuambil ponselku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Hinata?"

"_Doushite_(kenapa)_ Ino-chan?_"

"Kumohon, di manapun kau berada, berhati-hatilah."

-)()(-

**.Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Aduh!!! Sai, Sasori-senpai… Tolang lepaskan tanganku! Jangan ditarik-tarik begitu. Uh! Sakit." Seorang mahasiswi berambut pink itu tengah meronta-ronta karena kedua pemuda itu memegangi tangannya. Menariknya agar dapat berjalan beriringan dengan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tak akan memakanmu kok." Ujar lelaki berambut hitam bernama Sai dan diakhiri dengan senyum yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"Ta-tapi… Mereka kan para senpai, nanti kalau aku salah memberi materi bisa gawat. Kenapa harus aku yang menggantikan Ibiki-sensei untuk mengajar di kelas Sasori-senpai sih?" Keluhnya.

"Haruno, kau kan ingin jadi ahli bedah. Lagipula kau memang sudah diangkat jadi asisten dr. Ibiki kan? Kau hanya tinggal menjelaskan sedikit tentang Anatomi. Ok?" Pinta Sasori.

"Tapi senpai, anatomi bukan sekedar ilmu biasa, anatomi itu harus benar-benar mempunyai keakuratan yang tinggi. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik! Lagipula aku bukan asistennya. Aku kan hanya diminta untuk menggantikannya untuk kali ini saja."

"Kau tak dapat menolaknya lagi Sakura. Sudah tinggal membuka pintu saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. _Jaa ne_, Sakura. _Ganbatte_!" Sai berlalu begitu saja.

Ya, Sai benar. Sekarang Sakura dan Sasori sudah ada di depan kelas Sasori.

"Tenang saja Haruno. Kau hanya diminta untuk menjelaskan, bukan praktek dengan kadaver." Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

_Blammm!!_

Mereka masuk dan pintu ditutup.

Ah! Aku melakukan hal yang tidak penting lagi. Ya, aku jadi tak sengaja memperhatikan kejadian tadi. Yang tadi itu kan Haruno Sakura. _Kouhai_ aneh yang katanya suka padaku. Oh iya, aku ingat. Aku sempat merasa ngeri padanya karena dia pernah mengikutiku seharian di KoDai tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kecuali kalau ke toilet sih. Apa-apan itu? Ibiki-sensei menjadikannya asisten? Bukannya dia tak mudah mempercayai orang? Tch! Batin Sasuke. Sudahlah. Untuk apa memikirkannya, tidak penting.

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati kelas yang tadi dimasuki oleh Sakura dan Sasori. Atap! Ya, ke sanalah aku akan pergi.

Aku berjalan sampai diriku merapat ke pagar semen yang memagari bagian atas gedung itu untuk mencegah adanya orang yang terjatuh dari sana. Kulihat kota di mana aku berada, Konoha City. Di dekat gedung ini ada Konoha International Hospital (KIH). Rumah sakit bertaraf internasional tempat ia biasa praktek. Katanya, korban-korban pembunuhan itu sempat berada di sana sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Dari sini juga, kulihat sebuah pilar yang menjulang tinggi depannya. Sebenarnya ada empat pilar. Kalau berpatokan pada KoDai yang letaknya di pusat, pilar akan terlihat dari depan, belakang, samping kanan, dan samping kiri. Terletak pada arah empat mata angin, barat, timur, selatan, dan utara Konoha.

Konon, pada zaman dulu, zamannya para shinobi, pilar-pilar itu adalah pilar pelindung Konoha. Di sanalah tempat bersemayam arwah-arwah para Hokage, Walikota untuk zaman sekarang. Tapi aku tidak yakin pada cerita itu, paling-paling hanya mitos belaka yang sengaja direka-reka.

Oh, ya. Sampai saat ini sudah ada 5 korban. Entah kapan ada korban yang keenam karena rupanya sang pelaku mengubah pola waktu pembunuhan. Info dari Gaara, Akarui ditemukan terbunuh di daerah Nishi, lalu dibawa ke KIH. Nishi itu kan nama daerah tempat pilar yang ada di depanku berada. Miura di Higashi, tempat pilar yang terlihat dari belakang KoDai. Kurosawa di Hokuto, tempat pilar darii samping kanan KoDai. Nakamura di Minami, tempat pilar yang terlihat dari samping kiri KoDai. Dan terakhir, Kawashima di Nakamachi, sebutan untuk pusat kota Konoha. Jika dalam mata angin, berarti yang tersisa adalah timur laut, barat daya, tenggara, dan barat laut. Kalau begitu, mungkin pembunuhan selanjutnya akan terjadi di sana.

Pembunuh yang konyol. Semalam diberitakan bahwa ada surat kaleng yang dikirim ke kantor polisi. Tertanda, _Sweety Killer_. Begitulah bagian akhirnya. Tch! Apa-apaan itu? Pembunuh yang manis?! Isi surat tersebut adalah untuk mempublikasikan ancamannya. Surat kaleng seperti itu mengingatkanku pada seorang pencuri berlian dalam sebuah cerita detektif. Pembunuh itu menyatakan bahwa ia akan terus membunuh sampai alat navigasi tak berfungsi lagi. Navigasi berhubungan dengan arah dan posisi mata angin. Kalau yang dia maksudkan adalah benar arah mata angin, berarti akan ada empat korban lagi.

Prediksi kapan pembunuhan akan terjadi semakin sulit. Hm, ingin bermain tebak-tebakan rupanya. Baiklah, tebakanku, kau pasti akan membunuh pada tanggal 6 bulan depan. Seringaianku merekah.

_Puk!_

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Sasuke-senpai?"

Aku hampir saja ingin meloncat terjun karena ternyata gadis berambut pink itu yang menepuk pundakku. Konyol memang. Tapi menurutku, gadis ini benar-benar mengerikan. Rambut merah muda sebahu, kacamata yang besar, baju Lolita berlengan pendek yang kurasa lebih cocok untuk _cosplay_ daripada kuliah, juga sepatu boot yang hampir selutut. Begitulah aku mendeskripsikan dirinya. Mencolok.

"Sedang apa Sasuke-senpai di sini? Mau bermain denganku ya? Aku kan sering kemari akhir-akhir ini." Katanya kekanak-kanakkan.

"Whaaa… Akhirnya, setelah sering kemari aku jadi punya teman yang sama-sama suka pergi ke atap." Kali ini dia memeluk lenganku.

"Singkirkankan tangan kotormu itu, _baka onna _!" Kataku agak membentak. "Asal kau tahu. Aku sering kemari jauh sebelum kau sering kemari."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa senpai baru aku lihat di sini sekarang?" Selidiknya.

"Sudah lama aku tak ke sini." Kataku singkat.

"Dari dulu senpai sama saja. Padahal kita baru bertemu lagi. Eh, senpai malah melontarkan kata-kata dengan sinis padaku." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Tch! Aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Aku heran, kenapa sensei super kejam itu bisa menjadikan _baka onna_ ini sebagai asistennya.

"Senpai, kau akan terlihat tampan lho kalau tersenyum." Ia? Menggodaku?

"Kau berisik! Pergi saja sana. Kau hanya pengganggu." Aku membentaknya lagi tanpa melihatnya.

Hening sesaat. Kupikir ia sudah pergi. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar suara isakan tangis yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi. Kutolehkan kepalaku. Eh????!!! _Baka onna_…

"Sasuke-senpai! Kau jahat. Padahal aku kan hanya ingin mengajak bermain. Tapi kau malah membentakku… Hwaaaaa…" Tangisnya meledak dan semakin meledak.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh iya. Sapu tangan. Baru saja aku mau menyodorkan sapu tangan yang kuambil dari tas, si baka onna itu sudah berlari menjauh dariku. Tch! Dasar orang aneh.

-)()(-

**.Normal mode.**

Malam hari di ruang penelitian di sebuah rumah beraksen barat kuno tapi terlihat sangat mewah.

"Hime, dari tadi anda duduk saja sambil meneliti kadaver-kadaver itu. Mau saya ambilkan makan?"

"Nanti sebentar lagi, Sasori."

"Tapi, Haruno-hime…"

"Sasori, sasori. Haruno-hime terlalu formal. Bagaimana kalau Sakura saja? Bukankah sudah aku katakan berkali-kali?" Sang _hime_ tersenyum.

"Dan bukankah sudah saya jawab berkali-kali? Panggilan hime itu amanat dari ayahanda _hime_, Haruno-sama."

Sang hime, Sakura, kembali teringat pada ayahnya itu. Ia melihat ke arah dua tabung besar berisi cairan khusus yang cukup untuk memasukkan manusia dewasa ke dalamnya. Yang satu berisi seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap. Dan yang satunya wanita berambut pink panjang sepinggang.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku berjanji aku akan membuat kalian hidup kembali. Walaupun hanya seperti boneka hidup." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Hime, tolong jangan menangis lagi…" Sasori menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dan mengusap air matanya. "Arigatou."

Sakura membuka tirai dan menunjuk satu per satu mayat yang diletakkan pada tempat tidur di balik tirai itu. "Oh, ya Sasori. Menurutmu, diantara Akarui Hazuki, Miura Asuka, Kurosawa Suzura, Nakamura Hyuuzu, dan Kawashima Ayumi, mana yang kau pilih?"

"Hm… Miura Asuka saja." Jawab Sasori.

"Wah! Kau sehati denganku ya? Aku juga akan memilihnya kalau tadi kau tidak datang ke sini. Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna ungu lalu menyuntikkannya di leher mayat wanita berambut biru cerah itu.

"Kurasa, setelah bertahun-tahun melakukan percobaan, kurasa inilah saatnya. Sebentar lagi…" Kata Sakura dan diakhiri dengan senyuman iblis. "Miura Asuka, sambutlah dunia ini sekali lagi."

Dalam hitungan detik, mayat itu bangun dan terduduk. Seperti robot atau boneka yang dikendalikan.

Sasori ikut merasakan kebahagiaan hime-nya itu.

"Sasori, cepat ambilkan baju pelayan untuknya." Sasori segera menuruti perintah Sakura.

Setelah Sasori datang, Sakura langsung memakaikan baju yang diambilkan oleh Sasori pada Asuka. Setelah itu, Sakura menggandeng Asuka ke arah Sasori.

"Asuka, kenalkan. Ini Sasori. Dia akan memberitahu apa saja peraturan pelayan di rumah ini." Ujar Sakura.

"Sasori-san, mohon bantuannya." Asuka dan Sasori berjabat tangan. Suara Asuka terdengar sangat kaku.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi pelayanku, Asuka. Semoga kau senang." Kata Sakura.

"Hai, _Hime_ (Tuan Putri)…"

"Sasori, aku senang ternyata pilihan kita tidak salah. Dari kelima orang itu, memang Asuka-lah yang paling cocok jadi pembantu."

**Tsudzuku**

*Kadaver : Mayat yang suka dipake buat percobaan.

-

Di ripiu yang kemarin, ada yang pengen jadi OC. Yang Hika kabulkan baru Hyuu-chan. Kumiko a.k.a Panda sabar ya. ^^

Butuh 3 orang lagi!

Kalo bisa cewek, buat jadi korban selanjutnya. Wohoho~ *dikepruk*

Tapi kalo nggak ada yang mau ya ga apa2. Nanti Hika pikirin z sendiri siapa

korban selanjutnya.

Bagi yang berminat : Sebutkan ciri2 fisik (jangan ribet), umur min. 20, sama pekerjaan.

Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari's Here! Ya-ha! Setelah hiatus lama -?- akhirnya Hika meng-update fic ini. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review chapter kemaren2. Sedikit pemberitahuan, ALL CHAPTER EDITED! Jalan ceritanya gak berubah kok. Cuma POV-nya aja.

Oke. Selamat membaca... ^^

-

**ABNORMAL**

A Naruto Fanfiction

-

**Chapter I****II**

**-**

**.Uzumaki Naruto.**

Sedari tadi, aku bersandar pada pohon Sakura di sebuah area parkir menghadap ke arah sebuah laboratorium. Kulipat di depan dada bidangku. Tampak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya, tampak juga para mahasiswa yang sedang bersiap pergi meninggalkan KoDai dengan mobil mewah yang mereka parkirkan di sana. Sesekali kulihat jam yang kukenakan pada pergelangan tangan kiriku, 01.57 p.m.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Aku mulai bosan menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, kurasakan getaran yang bersumber dari ponsel yang kukantongi pada saku jaketku. Segera kuambil ponselnya dan mengklik tombol _answer_.

"_Moshi-moshi _(halo)," Jawabku.

"Ah! Naruto! Sudah lama menunggu ya? _Gomen ne _(maaf ya). Masalahnya, praktikumku belum selesai. Tapi kuusahakan cepat selesai kok. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menungguku sampai selesai? Kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi duluan, nanti aku menyusul. Bagaimana?" Cerocos seorang gadis berbisik dari seberang sana panjang lebar. Mungkin ia takut dimarahi asisten lab-nya jika ketahuan menelepon saat praktikum.

"Ok! Tidak masalah!" Sepertinya suara lantangku membuat gadis yang meneleponku itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Hehehe.

"Kau memang teman yang baik! Maaf merepotkan." Gadis itu sepertinya merasa tak enak hati

"_Daijoubu dayo _(_it's ok_). Santai saja, Ino. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama. Karena sudah terlanjur dari tadi menunggumu, jadi percuma saja kan kalau nanti aku tak ke sana denganmu?" Begitulah aku, walaupun sebenarnya aku kesal, sebal, atau bahkan merasa terganggu, aku akan bersikap sama. Selalu pintar membuat kesan bahagia di mata orang lain, kecuali untuk beberapa hal sih. Bukankah jika kita selalu tersenyum senang, akan ada aura bahagia di sekitar kita yang bisa membuat orang lain juga merasa bahagia?

"_Arigatou_." Gadis itu lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Aku menghela napas. Walau bilang sebentar, pasti akan lama, pikirku. Karena bosan, kubalikkan badanku 180 derajat. Mataku seakan berhenti berkedip melihat sosok gadis bermata lavender yang memeluk sebuah buku tebal. Gadis itu sedikit membetulkan letak poninya yang rusak karena hembusan angin dengan salah satu tangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu akan menyeberang.

Aaaa~ Hyuuga Hinata-chan.

Otakku langsung memberi sinyal pada kakiku untuk bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Namun...

"Whooaa!!!" Tanpa kusangka tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. Buku-buku yang dibawanya berhamburan. Mau tak mau, perhatianku jadi tertuju penuh pada gadis yang terjatuh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanyaku sambil diam-diam memerhatikan gadis itu. Rambutnya aneh, warnanya merah jambu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, "_Ano, Gomennasai ne_(Aduh, maafkan saya), tadi saya kurang berhati-hati." Wajah gadis itu kini terlihat jelas. Sepasang mata hijau bak zamrudnya dibingkai kacamata minus yang tebal dan lebar. Lantas selanjutnya, ia hanya diam melihat gadis itu membereskan buku-bukunya itu. Aku menahan lengannya ketika ia baru berdiri. Yah.. Jika tidak begitu pasti dia jatuh lagi.

"Aku tahu," Tebakku. "Kakimu terkilir kan? Sini kulihat." Tawarku sopan setelah melihat mata kaki gadis itu yang agak membengkak. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Tidak usah repot-repot membantuku. Terima kasih ya tadi sudah menolongku, _Senpai_." Sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibir gadis itu.

Ia agak heran. "_Senpai_, eh? Tahu dari mana?" Selidikku.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, dan matanya tak kunjung menatapku. Mata gadis itu mengarah ke samping kemudian setelah beberapa detik ia baru melihatku yang meminta penjelasannya tadi. "Hanya menebak!" Cetusnya. "Oh, ya. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran tingkat tiga."

"Waw!" Seruku. "Calon dokter kalau begitu."

Gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya. "Eh. I-iya. Begitulah." Katanya malu-malu yang membuat tawaku meledak. Manis juga.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Aku heran ketika gadis itu memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut pirangku yang menantang langit sampai kakiku yang menginjak tanah mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi.

"Err~ Tidak apa-apa _Senpai_," gadis itu melihat jamnya. "Ah! Aku telat!" Serunya. "Sampai jumpa di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya ya _Senpai_, aku mohon diri. _Jaa_." Gadis itu pergi. Siapa namanya tadi? Sakura?

_Puk!_

"Hinata-chan!" Teriakku spontan karena kaget karena tiba-tiba kurasakan adanya tepukan dipundakku.

"Hinata. Hinata. Ini Ino tau!" Aku melihat Ino memandangku dengan tatapan sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Menyeramkan. Hiiiii....

"Iya-iya. Maaf deh Ino. Kukira Hinata-chan, soalnya tadi aku melihatnya di seberang jalan sa-" Ah! Tadi Hinata-chan pergi ke mana? Sial! Aku jadi kehilangan jejak.

"Oi! Oi! Naruto! Kenapa malah bengong?"

Bukannya menjawab, aku malah memamerkan cengiranku.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pergi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Ok!"

-)()(-

**.Uzumaki Naruto.**

Selanjutnya, aku bersama temanku yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru denganku pergi menuju _basecamp_ –rumah Sasuke- dengan menaiki _Porsche_ milik keluarga Yamanaka itu. Ino duduk di depan, di sebelah supir barunya yang aneh, menurutku, itu sedangkan aku di belakang. Musik terdengar keras dari _tape_ mobil itu, namun Ino merasa lebih tertarik untuk memasangkan _earpohone_ ke telinganya, entah apa yang ingin ia dengar.

"_Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da. Me ni mo tomaran no speed hunter. Dare mo nattori kanba yeah! _*" Daripada suasana di mobil itu sunyi senyap, lebih baik aku ikut melantunkan lagu yang terdengar dari _tape_ itu bukan? Hahaha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anda orang yang menyenangkan ya, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Shino, sang supir.

Bukannya menjawab, aku malah menyengir, "Hahaha. Bisa saja kau ini."

-)()(-

**.Uzumaki Naruto.**

Kediaman Sasuke

Sesampainya di kamar megah milik Sasuke-teme itu, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa empuk di sana. Ino duduk di sebelahku. Kulihat Gaara sedang duduk di depan meja belajar Sasuke dengan _stick game_ di tangannya dan _notebook_ yang menyala di hadapannya. Juga Shikamaru yang seperti biasa tidur seenak jidatnya di kasur bulu angsa milik Sasuke. Hah? Mana si Teme?

Aku merasa ada tatapan horor yang berasal dari mata hijau milik temanku yang berambut merah itu. "Apa?" Tanyaku sebelum kuhampiri dia. "_Counter Strike_, eh?"

"Eh?" Gaara melihat sebentar padaku lalu menekan _exit_ pada permainan itu, kemudian menutup _notebook_ yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Padahal kalau masih ingin main, lanjutkan saja, Gaara. Tidak usah pedulikan aku." Kataku.

Sepertinya Gaara sama sekali tak berminat menanggapi perkataanku. "_Well_, kenapa kalian terlambat?" Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa bukan kami yang paling terlambat. Gaara, di sini aku hanya melihat Shikamaru yang seenaknya tidur dengan damainya di kasur. Kebiasaan! Lalu, Sasuke-kun. Dia ke mana?" Tanya mencairkan suasana.

"Ada urusan katanya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Si Teme itu? Urusan, eh?" Tanyaku.

"Hn. Begitulah. Entah ke mana ia pergi tapi yang pasti kini dia sedang berada dengan wanita yang tak jelas. Katanya dia akan datang bersama kalian, tapi nyatanya tidak." Raut wajah Gaara tetap terlihat tenang, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sedang kesal.

"_Kuso!_ (_damn!_) Pasti dia wanita yang sangat berutung sekali karena bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke-kun!" Kata Ino hiperbolis.

"Aaa~ _go-gomen_." Nada bicara Ino kontras dengan yang tadi. Kulihat Gaara, oow, ternyata Gaara sedang memberikan _death glare_ spesialnya pada Ino. Kenapa? Kudekati Ino.

"Hei Gaara. Jangan buang death glare sembarangan!" Aku tak bisa menahan tawa, bagiku, walaupun judulnya death glare, baik Gaara maupun Teme, pasti terlihat lucu. "Hahaha... Aku tahu kau tak suka pada orang yang berbicara terlalu hiperbolis, tapi jangan begitulah, kawan."

"Ehm." Gaara berdehem, "Cukup. Sudahi bercandamu, Naruto. Baiklah, apakah sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh pada Hinata, menurutku." Jelas Ino singkat.

"Ya. Kurasa juga begitu." Kataku.

"Shikamaru juga bilang tidak ada hasil." Tambah Gaara.

"Yah... Kalau Shikamaru sih, bagaimana mau mendapat hasil? Kerjaannya tidur melulu." Komentar Ino disusul oleh kekehannya.

"Mendokusei! Diam kau nenek cerewet. Suaramu yang berisik membuat tidurku terganggu." Shikamaru terduduk sila sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Dasar tukang tidur pemalas!" Ino balas mencela. "Bisa-bisa kalau begitu terus, tidak ada yang menyadari saat kau mati." Ino tertawa puas.

"Hentikan. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu Mirai Sasaki?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Ah! Seorang pebisnis muda yang dikabarkan pernah kaya mendadak yang tadinya kukira _bishounen_ tapi ternyata wanita. Yang itu kan?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Jadi _bussinesswoman_ cuma kedoknya saja, tapi aslinya seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Ya. Kau juga benar."

"Eeeehhh???" Aku berlebihan. "Kenapa kalian semua tahu sih?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah lihat berita, Naruto?" Pertanyaan menyindir terlontar dari mulut Ino.

"Atau mungkin benar kata Sasuke. Kau memang _dobe_, _usuratonkachi_." Bukannya membela, Gaara malah ikut-ikutan.

"Aarrrghh, kalian!" Karena sedikit sebal, aku lempar saja bantal yang ada di sofa ke arah Gaara.

Namun sayang sekali, dia dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Refleks yang bagus walaupun tidak sebagus milik Sasuke. Oh iya ya? Kenapa Sasuke punya refleks yang sangat bagus? Sepertinya beberapa detik sebelum sesuatu yang menggaggunya menimpanya, ia sudah mengetahui dan dengan mudahnya menghindar. Apa Sasuke juga _abnormal_ sama sepertiku, ya? Ya, yang terjadi padaku kan, staminaku kan tak pernah habis walau aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Tapi, apa hebatnya? Kalau aku terlalu banyak menggeluarkan tenaga, aku bisa jadi seperti orang gila yang kehilangan kesadaran. Untungnya saja ada Dokter Kabuto. Aku bisa lega. Tapi sama saja, aku jadi punya 'cacat', di pipiku tumbuh kumis seperti kumis rubah sampai-sampai aku pernah dianggap monster dan dijauhi orang-orang karena mereka menganggap aku membawa kutukan. Parah!

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Mirai Sasaki itu?" tanyaku malas.

"Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahunan menemukan seseorang terbunuh di daerah Shiromori. " Jelas temanku yang berambut merah itu. "Kebetulan, bocah kecil itu sedang membawa kamera, jadi dia semapat memotret mayat itu sebelum ia memanggil pamannya untuk minta tolong karena bagaimanapun juga saat itu dia panik. Saat dia kembali ke sana, mayat itu sudah lenyap. Lalu, dicetaklah foto itu dan diberikan pada pihak kepolisian. Ya, mayat yang ditemukan itu adalah Mirai Sasaki."

"Heeee??? Kasus serupa terulang lagi! Ayo kita cepat tangkap biang keladinya supaya tidak ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan." Aku meninju udara di atasku. "Yosh!" Kataku bersemangat.

"Percuma saja, Naruto." Pernyataan Ino barusan membuatku _down_.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyaku tak terima.

"Percuma saja kalau ingin segera menangkap pelakunya tapi petunjuknya belum ketemu." Oh iya, benar juga.

"Tunggu. Bukannya kemarin tanggal 6 ya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Ya. Ada yang salah?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Apa kalian tidak diberitahu oleh Sasuke tentang analisisnya? Dia memprediksi akan ada korban lagi pada tanggal 6 bulan 4. Dan ternyata tepat. Dan sekarang, mungkin dia punya petunjuk yang belum kita ketahui." Terang Shikamaru. Kini ia mulai terlihat serius, ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Ah ya aku ingat!" Seruku. "Si _Teme_ itu juga pernah bilang begitu padaku."

"Ya sudah. Hubungi Sasuke-kun sekarang, biar kita semua tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, bukan?" Usul Ino.

"Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa kalau dia tidak ada di sini. Sebenarnya dia sedang apa sih? Ini kan sudah hampir jam 5 p.m. Ya sudah, akan kutelepon dia." Aku lalu mengambil ponselku, membuka daftar kontak, dan menekan _call_ untuk menelepon Sasuke.

"_Jurusan yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The number you're calling is not active or- _"

_Klik!_ Aku menghentikan panggilan itu.

"_Kuso!_ Hp-nya tidak aktif!"

-)()(-

**.Uchiha Sasuke.**

12.58 p.m.

Aku memasuki BMW silverku bersama dua kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan dan minuman untuk persediaan di dapur. Ok. Semuanya sudah beres. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang adalah segera tiba di rumah sebelum semuanya datang lebih dulu dan mengacaukan rumah. Ya, salah satu dari mereka, Gaara, memang kuberi kunci cadangan rumahku. Beginilah nasibnya jika semua pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan misi dikerjakan di rumahku semua dengan seenak jidat mereka. Awalnya memang risih, tapi... Toh, aku butuh mereka dan mereka butuh aku. Sama-sama saling membutuhkan agar kasus yang kami pegang cepat selesai.

Setelah melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan pertokoan itu, kunaikkan kecepatan mobilku sampai 120 km/jam. Untungnya untuk menuju rumahku, aku melewati jalanan yang sepi dengan kendaraan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku melihat perempatan yang mulai penuh lagi dengan pertokoan dan kedai makanan yang tak jauh lagi dariku saat ini.

Perlahan kuturunkan lagi kecepatan mobilku sampai 60km/jam saat aku berbelok ke arah kanan. Tak jauh dariku, mendadak aku melihat seorang gadis yang menyeberang jalan dengan agak berlari tanpa menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dulu.

_Diinnnnn! Diiiinnnnnnn!!!!_

Kutekan klakson mobilku.

Gadis itu berhenti dan terpaku melihat ke arahku. Kaget kurasa. Aku berusaha mengerem. Ah, celaka! Kenapa ini? Remnya tidak berfungsi! Langsung saja kubanting stir ke arah kiri.

_Buuaakkkk!! Aaaaaaaaa.................!!!!!_

Aku menabrak dinding. Gadis itu menjerit. _Kuso!_

Sesaat kemudian orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mulai mengerubungi mobilku. Aku lalu keluar dari mobilku tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang itu. Kulihat banyak orang berkerumun di tempat gadis tadi berhenti.

Kususuri kerumunan itu mencari tahu barangkali terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada gadis itu. Tepat aku sampai di hadapan gadis itu. Rambut pink, kacamata, penampilan aneh. Astaga! Dia _Kouhai_ku. Dia tergeletak di atas aspal jalan dengan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ya, Tuhan, apa dia masih hidup? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera kugendong dia ke mobilku. Ketika akan kumasukkan dia ke kursi belakang, tampak seorang lelaki tua memandangku dengan tatapan nanar. Kumasukkan _kouhai_ku kemudian aku memandang ke arah dinding yang telah kutabrak. Kedai ramen rupanya dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu adalah pemiliknya.

"Paman, gadis ini butuh penanganan medis sesegera mungkin." Aku angkat bicara. "Tapi tenang saja Paman, aku pasti akan mengganti semua kerugian ini setelah selesai mengurus gadis ini. Kau bisa menghubungiku dan memberi tahu berapa aku harus ganti rugi." Aku memberikan kartu namaku padanya. Terkesan sombong ya? Tapi sudahlah, yang penting aku mau bertanggung jawab.

-)()(-

**.Uchiha Sasuke.**

01.39 p.m. at _Konoha International Hospital_

Aku segera membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Baru saja dia dimasukkan ke UGD dan aku disuruh menunggu di luar.

"Gaara. Kurasa aku akan telat." Aku menelepon Gaara. "Kalian berkumpul saja dulu di rumahku. Aku sedang ada urusan sebentar dengan wanita tak jelas. Kuusahakan ke sana berbarengan dengan Ino dan Naruto." Belum sempat aku mendengar suara Gaara, klik, ponselku mati. _Kuso!_

Setelah kurasa lama menunggu akhirnya seorang suster menghampiriku dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke kamar di mana _kouhai_ku itu berada.

"Uchiha-san, Anda boleh bersyukur karena Haruno-san tidak mengalami luka yang parah. Hanya sedikit luka di kepalanya. Tapi tenang, kami telah memberikan beberapa jahitan pada lukanya itu. Sampai sekarang dia belum sadar. Dia pingsan karena shock. Kuharap Anda bisa menemaninya samapi siuman." Tutur suster ketika aku akan memasuki kamar itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Awalnya aku ragu akan masuk atau tidak. Tapi kuputuskan masuk karena kupikir ini adalah bagian dari tanggung jawab karena telah menabraknya. Kubuka perlahan tirai yang menutupi tempat tidurnya itu.

"Eh?"

Terlihat oleh sepasang mata _onyx_ku sesosok gadis berambut merah muda, _kouhai_ku, Haruno Sakura, dengan selang infus di tangannya juga perban yang dililit di dahinya. Baru aku melihatnya tanpa kacamata. Dia... Padahal dia habis mengalami kecelakaan, tapi kenapa dia, yang matanya masih terkatup, seolah-olah hanya tertidur dengan damainya?

Kutarik kursi ke samping tempat tidurnya. _Damn!_ Berapa lama aku harus di sini untuk menunggunya siuman, eh?

Semakin lama menunggu semakin aku merasa ngantuk. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman aku tidak tidur! Yah, memang salahku sendiri sih. Kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 03.00 p.m.

-)()(-

**.Uchiha Sasuke.**

Aku merasakan kepalaku bersandar pada sesuatu. Kubuka mataku perlahan. _Damn!_ Aku tertidur rupanya. Kulihat jam lagi, 05.35 p.m. Aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan ingin segera keluar dari ruangan di mana aku sekarang karena kuingat teman-temanku yang pasti sedang menungguku atau bahkan kesal karena aku tidak dapat dihubungi.

Namun, kuurungkan langkahku ketika aku sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di KIH, menunggu Sakura siuman! Aku menyesal ini terjadi karena ini menghambat! Meng-ham-bat! Sampai saat ini pun belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan siuman. Hah, dasar! _Baka onna_ ini benar-benar menyita waktuku!

Aku duduk kembali dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan.

"Euuuhhh..." Sakura mengerang. Siuman, eh?

Aku tetap pada posisiku. Kulihat gadis itu mulai membuka matanya lalu menengok ke arahku. Ia langsung terduduk. "Sasuke-senpaiiiiiiii......" Ia mungkin terkejut, atau senang ketika melihatku dan refleks ia melakukan gerakan seperti ingin memelukku. Ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padaku, tak jadi ia memelukku karena sekarang ia mengerang sakit sambil memegangi luka yang tertutup perban itu.

"_Itai_.... (Sakit...)" Desahnya berulang kali namun aku tak peduli sampai ia terus meringis kesakitan dan air matanya tumpah karena menahan rasa sakit.

"_Senpai_..." Panggilnya. "Aku ingat! Yang menabrakku itu ternyata _Senpai_ ya?" Air matanya bertambah deras.

"Eh?"

Kuambil saputangan dari saku jaketku dan kugunakan itu untuk menghapus air matanya. Apa yang kulakukan? Yah, itu kulakukan semata-mata karena aku tidak suka ada perempuan di hadapanku. Itu saja. "_Baka!_"

"Eh?" Kali ini aku terkejut karena dia benar-benar menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti itu, pasti sudah kudorong jauh-jauh. Kalau perlu kutendang saja sekalian.

"Kepalaku berdenyut sakit sekali _Senpai_. Apa lukanya parah?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn. Tidak. Pelipismu hanya dijahit sedikit." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Orang sedingin _Senpai_ ternyata bisa bersikap baik juga ya? Mungkin kalau tadi yang menabrakku bukan _Senpai_, belum tentu ia mau bertanggung jawab mengantarku ke sini. Mungkin saja aku sudah tewas di jalan tadi karena jadi korban tabrak lari. Itu artinya _Senpai_ mau bertanggung jawab sampai aku sembuh, kan?"

"Hn." _Baka!_ Kenapa aku mengiyakan?

-

**.****Normal mode.**

"_Uchiha Sasuke, kena kau! Lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini. Khu khu khu...._ " Gadis itu membatin seraya memamerkan senyuman licik yang tak terlihat oleh pemuda yang ia sebut namanya itu.

**Tsudzuku**

*****Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up! Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows)

-

Lho? Lho? Lho? Nah lho!

Ada yang bingung?

Ada yang merasa janggal?

Atau ada yang sudah menemukan sebuah petunjuk?

Sampaikan saja lewat review!

Arigatou... ^^

*Kegajean mulai merajalela*


End file.
